Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger vs Road Rovers
by poseidon7
Summary: When the RinJyuken Hall allied to Parvo, the Gekirangers must team up with the Road Rovers to stop them. After Gou joins and episode 26.


**Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger vs Road Rovers**

I do not own Super Sentai, Tv- Nihon does, I do not own Road Rovers, WB does

1- Zowa Zowa, The Enemies unite

Night had fallen in the Tokyo District, in a forest a warrior is watching. She is wearing a yellow and and black, green and purple suit.\with a strong chameleon motif. On her head is chameleon like helmet. She changes to human revealing a beautiful woman with black hair in two spiral curled chameleon tail-like braids in a green and purple Chinese-themed dress with black leather straps, elbow-length green gloves, ring chains, green bands on her upper arms, black leather thigh-length high-heel boots, and a small blue sash on her left wrist.

The warrior' name is Mele.

She got out to had wind because Rio, the leader of the Rinjuken Palace is meditating. Mele had to leave so he could had peace but it was hard because she a a crush on him

"Rio-sama taking meditating this night, too many!" Mele complained."When he'll stop, I'm mad!" she complained. Mele had been waiting for Rio to finish, stomping her foot, and fuming to her. She knew she knew she had to obey them.

Rio was sitting on the part of the Hall, focusing on the memory of his loss. His family was killed by a monster, a lonely boy in the rain , lamenting and angry, Rio awoke from his mediatiion, looking the Hall empty, no warriors. He walked around to see if any his monsters. He then thought of Mele, she must be waiting to hurry up his meditating. Rio open the door and found Mele standing around lazing. He huffed and walked

"Mele," Rio said.

"Rio-sama," Mele said, her face lighten

"You waited for the Rinshi, they practice to have fear and anger to fuel them up, just standing there won't make any change," the black suited teen said.

"No, I was just waiting for you to finish, we need to plan to defeat the Gekirangers," Mele said.

"We need anger to be powerful, more strength , it no help to us if fear and anger is not enough, sent the Rinshi there," Rio said.

"Yes Rio-sama," Mele said bowing

She walked to where the Rinshi are, Rio looked to the door. He thought done with the Gekirangers at once. But been defeated by them the monsters destroyed, he thought he might needed a help. But there not RinJuken members to help them. But how?

Mele went to the Rhishi , not knowing that walkers are on the ground.

On the floor, a man had a long, blonde mustache. His skin was a darkened color like an over-cooked tan and he almost seemed to be a Hulk Hogan impersonator. His clothes were strange - his black shirt was tight and sleeveless while his black combat boots kept his camouflage pants looking like khakis they were stuffed into the boots so tightly. On his head is a metal helmet, covering. Nex to him is a woman with black hair, pale skin, and a strange red outfit. She had the same helmet as the man. The two look at the RinJuken Hall

"Here we are in Japan, and we get lost," screamed the man

"General, I had hoped we find any dog here," said Groomer.

"Well, look where we are now," yelled the man. "We need a place to stay for the night,"

Groomer looked up to the RinJyuken Hall. "How about up there it looks abandoned,"

The man looked too. "Well, ok, lets go,"

The two begin walking the stairs, but they were not alone. They are being followed by dog like monsters. After a hour, the group were extatusted, and the man coughed."Lostang!" Groomer threw a ball on the man mouth."General Parvo, we got to,"

"Excellent, now we could enter the misty place," said Parvo.

It took seconds they knew the RinJyuken Hal looks hallow and fog, it looked like train ground and to the north is a tall temple, it look ancient. Parvo was awed by its looks, and knew it was the place to stay for the night.

"Looks like we found a place and to strengthen our cano-muntants," said Parvo.

The grow looked the RinJyuken Hall hoping to find anything,but nothing at all. Groomer walked to the RinJyuken Hall, looking at the walls, and the door. She wondered whats inside,. Without hesitation, she slowly approached the handle.

She heard a scream from behind. Turning aound, she saw Parvo surrounded by his cano-muntants, one of them is hurt. Groomer rushed to Parvo protecting,

"General? said Groomer.

Parvo was on the ground had frighten look. The cano-mutant is bad hurt, laying on the ground. Groomer was worried.

"What happened? she said.

"What happened, something strike me from the shadows and the cano-mutant got injured!," Parvo yelled.

Groomer looked at the dark to see what attack them. The hall appears to be empty, both in the shadows. Then steps is hear from the mist. A woman in a green dress walk to the open, with a smile on her face.

"Foolish humans, trespassing in a RInJyuken temple, I won't allow it," the girl said.

"Who are you?" demanded Parvo.

The girl laugh a bit. "For Rio-sama I live, for Rio-sama I love, I fight as his love warrior, RinJyuken Chameleon Ken Mistress Mele," she introduced.

"Mistress?" said the both.

Mele nodded. Groomer pull Parvo up and looked at her. "I don't know what is, but you don't attack General Parvo, I'll get you!," she yelled.

She moved to the cano-mutants and the cano-mutants ran to Mele. Mele then swifted and stopped. Then she gave punches at the monsters and a kick. The cano-mutants then fell and out cold, the two was anstouded by her quick attack and now scared.

"How dare you that to my solders, cano-mutants!" yelled Parvo.

The cano-mutants appeared from anywhere and surrounded Mele. Mele now feels unsure that she could take out of the. She then remembered that she had to defend the palace for Rio. If she did that, Rio might fall for her. "_Rio-sama, I'll defend this place_," sh thought.

Mele then move, and a dark air surrounded her, she changed to her RinJyuken form. Parvo was shocked by the transformation, it looked like she wouldn't give up.

Mele screamed and ran to the cano-mutants. She then gave kicks and blows at the monsters driving them back. The cano-mutants del to the ground, all wounded. Parvo and Groomer are horrified to the girl. Groomer then run to the girl and did a pose.

"Up me next!" the girl in red said.

Mele in her helment smiled gave her a kick, but she avoided and a kick to Mele. Parvo decided to investigat sneak to the door where her lackey been, pull the handle and went in. He decided who the owner of the temple and problety take him out.

The hall looked empty, with pillars and walls of dragons, Parvo looked around and for anyone in it. He was fanaisted by the room, a lone mat use for like mediation is laying there. He walked to the mat when a voice echoed in the room. "Are you behind that showy enterance?"

Parvo jumped and looked to the mysterious voice. A man in early 20's walked in the room, in black fur robes, not looking at Parvo. "You think we would not noticed your entrance, to take over RinJyuken Temple," he smirked a. Parvo shook his surprise away and hold his metal arm. "I didn't know there were people in this temple, but there won't be much longer," Parvo said with a evil smile. He then got a gun from his metal arm, shot a laser to the teen. But the teen deflected the attack and also shot his own blast, a dark gust of evil aura. The aura struck Parvo as he defended himself, but it was too powerful, he got thrown off flying. Parvo was blown to a wall and fell to the floor.

The teen look at the fallen general with a huff. Parvo is struggling to get up. He saw the teen with a frown, no way he was ing to be beaten. Parvo had gotten up tendering his muscular arm, did a fighting pose and stared at the emen. Rio then felt a strange feeling coming from the man. Rio looked at Parvo with a confused look.

"Mmmm... a mysterious ki?' said Rio.

As the two begin to battle, the doors force opened, came in Mele.

"Rio-sama!" screamed a concerned Mele

Mele ran to Rio to see if he's hurt, but Rio appear to look fine. Mele looked at Parvo with a dark look.

"Who are you, and why did you came here, this temple is a scared place for the fearful art, humans like you are not welcome here," said Rio

"You do not send me away, and what fearful art?" demanded Parvo.

Rio walked towards him and stop. "RinJyuken, once Jyuken is a kenpou for obtaining beast power, sensing one beast heart, Jyuken was spilt into two schools, one is the Jyuken of justice, Geki Jyuken Beast Arts, the other a evil Jyuken, RinJyuken Aku Gata, we attack to strike fear and despair to make us stronger,"

Parvo was shocked but impressed by the answer. He then got a idea, if the RinJyuken style could make a person stronger, then his cano-mutants would be too.

"But those Gekirangers keep getting our way, now that they got a new member," Rio said bitterly. Mele could tell that when he sense it before, when she fought him.

Parvo realized that thy had enemies, getting in their way. He had battled the Road Rovers, most losing by them, but if they joined together, they could victorious then.

"How about we could join together and defeat our enemies?' Parvo said.

Rio looked at Parvo with a suspicious look. "Join?"

"Yes, like you, I had enemies, they called the Road Rovers, they defeat me most," said Parvo.

Rio looked at him, Mele still unsure looked at Rio.

"Fine, we join together to defeat our enemies, the Kemma must know this," Rio said.

Parvo smilled evilly, Mele very untrusting at him looked at him

Rio raised his arm and extended it to Parvo Parvo too extended his hand and shook on it, the alignment is forged.

A sound is heard and Groomer came in. "General, what goin-"

"We had a alignmen" he said.

All done


End file.
